Paint Brushes and Poke Balls
by fooboo24
Summary: They were so wrong for each other, people said, but it just felt so right. White/Burgh. One-shot collection!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Author's Notes: **So I got Pokemon Black and White. And I LOVE THEM. I love Arti/Burgh so much! I didn't want to leave Castelia because of him. :3 I also began to ship Burgh/White because of the games. And so I decided to dedicate a little one-shot collection to my favourite new ship!

* * *

_Lazy Saturday Musings_

* * *

That day was a simple, carefree Saturday. It was spent with Burgh, like most of White's days were. They were situated in the park, seated at a picnic table while she stared on in thought and he sketched whatever struck him as inspirational.

The sun beating on her back, White looked over at the red-haired Gym Leader. He was drawing away, sketching a picture of a little Lillipup who was sleeping beside its owner's feet. He concentrated on only it – nothing could faze him when he was in this state.

Her eyes wandered from his face to his sweater to his face again. He was a very put-together man, and yet, he was still all over the place at times. He was a walking contradiction, is what he was. He was ridiculously talented, as well, she noted with a tad bit of jealousy. Not only was he a fantastic battler, but his art was second to none. The only thing that Burgh didn't seemingly ever have was a relationship. From what White had observed, he never seemed to pursue women and as far as she knew, he had never had a girlfriend. He was usually up in his own world in the clouds.

The thing was, White has the subtlest of crushes on him. Just a teensy little one. But still, with the way he acted about relationships and women, she didn't know if she even stood a chance.

She watched as he wrapped a coil of his curly hair around a finger, curled it up, and then let it go, staring hard at his sketch.

And then it hit White, to her horror – w-was Burgh... gay? It seemed like a plausible answer as to why he was so uninterested in women, after all.

As White stared him down, the possibility kept swirling around in her head until she looked so flustered that Burgh couldn't help but look up and acknowledge what was wrong with her. "Uh, is something the matter?" he asked calmly, pulling a hand through his hair.

"I... um, Burgh, can I ask you something?" White bit her lip. She just needed to know if he was, because if so, she would just give up now and save herself the heartbreak.

"Sure, ask away," he smiled, placing his sketch book down and turning to face her.

"Please, don't judge me for this, but, I-I was wondering... are you gay?" White looked away, refusing to make eye contact until she was completely done with what she was going to say. Looking away, she continued with, "You see, I just thought... I mean, you're kind of everything one would stereotypically contribute with being gay! You're artistic, you have an impeccable fashion sense, you're incredibly good-looking, and you've never even dated a girl!"

Looking back up at her friend, Whitlea prepared herself for the worst. But what she was greeted with was a big goofy grin. She gave him a strange look back.

"White, I'll tell you this now, I am completely and one-hundred percent straight." The smile never left his face. "I've never dated a girl because I've just never been into it. I'm sure that I'll meet the perfect girl when the time is right." He started to get up at that, and White followed suit.

As they walked across city square, White couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm really sorry about asking that..." she trailed sheepishly.

"It's okay," he smiled at her again, and she felt her heart beat speed up a bit. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before he couldn't ignore the opportunity any longer, and cracking the same goofy grin, asked, "So, you think I'm incredibly good-looking, hm?"

A blush crept across White's face. She hadn't even realized she said that! "You-you know what I meant," she tried to cover what she had said, but it was already done.

"Hey, maybe you'll be the girl I end up with, who knows!" he joked, winking at her playfully, leaving her standing there dumbfounded, mouth agape. When he noticed she wasn't following, he called after her. "You coming or not?"

She simply shook her head, her mind unable to form a coherent sentence.

"'Kay, then," he started to walk away. "See you tomorrow!" he waved.

White raised her hand and waved it back weakly. She stared at his retreating form until she could see him no longer, and made her way to the edge of the fountain and took a seat. Sighing heavily, she slumped her shoulders and face-palmed. "Smooth one, White, real smooth..."

* * *

**Edit (May 7th, 2011): **I just changed "Whitlea" to "White" because I finally realized how much I despise the fan-name Whitlea.


End file.
